Good Seth, Bad Seth
by Ablivion
Summary: There were two ways that Seth could see the Money in the Bank pay-per-view going: the good way or the bad way. One ending to the ppv would return his friends to him, the other, would only push them farther away. Duel ending for the Money in Bank ppv from Seth's pov. Just pretend like you don't know how MITB 2014 ended ;)
1. Bad Seth

**This is a fun little two piece story that I came up with. I actually wrote it before Money in the Bank, but I wasn't able to get it up before the pay-per-view aired. These were realistic ways that I could have seen the pay-per-view going. This first piece, shows the thought process of the heel Seth. The second piece shows the strategy the could have been employed if Seth wanted to turn face again. I hope you enjoy the fun juxtaposition and please feel free to leave any comments, I love reading the reviews and they're the reason I even wrote this.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Bad Seth **

Seth knew he was near begging, but he didn't care. If he'd ever be able to safely compete again, he'd have to keep Ambrose under his thumb at all times. Not to mention that if he'd like his plan to go off without a hitch, Ambrose had to be in The Money in the Bank match. However, if he'd thought getting Ambrose into the pay-per-view took a lot of convincing, trying to keep Triple H from sending Kane down if the match got too dicey, had been a whole other debate, one not so easily won.

Now, after all of his work, the pieces were in place. He'd finish what Hunter had started, and what Seth himself had help to escalate. He'd watch The Shield implode on itself. It hadn't been enough for Seth to merely break up the faction he'd work so hard to make successful. No. After everything he'd put up with from Reigns and Ambrose, both in the ring and on the road, he wanted to destroy the men, not just the group. If everything went according to plan, he'd accomplish just that.

It would be easy too, to destroy his former "business partners." Heck, they'd practically done all of the work for him. Reigns had taken a burden off of Seth by finding his own way into the championship ladder match. Ambrose, and his hatred, had made it all too easy for Seth to get him in the contract ladder match without Dean getting suspicious. Now, it was time to get all the other participating opponents on board—not too hard considering he had the boss in his back pocket, so to speak—to make sure that both Ambrose and Reigns won their matches. Once that happened, the Authority could simply sit back at watch the fireworks.

Ambrose would be forced to fight Roman to cash his contract in, putting stress on their already strenuous bond. Since Seth, their glue, had left, Ambrose and Reigns hadn't spoken to each other nearly as much as they used to. They knew they were drifting apart, and they knew that with the targets they each had on their backs, that they should stick together; they were each others only defenders. However, without peacekeeper Seth between them, Ambrose and Reigns could only stand to be near each other for so long before they wanted to strangle one another. Therefore, Seth figured that it wouldn't take all that much more tension on their bond for it to snap completely.

The best part of the plan, the part that would please Hunter the most once everything finally came together, was that regardless whether Reigns defeated Ambrose, or Ambrose captured the gold from Reigns, all Triple H had to do was wait for the contract to be used, then send his own muscle against whoever ended up with the belts. Once accomplished, The Authority would be back in control, and both remaining Shield members would be officially out of the title hunt. Seth could only imagine the rewards that Hunter would rain down on him once his plan fully played out. There would be no contract floating around to worry about. The Authority would be in control of the championship belts, and Reign's and Ambrose's relationship would finally be severed. Everything was in place for Seth's moment of glory.


	2. Good Seth

**As promised, and also secretly the scenario I think a lot of fans wished would have happened, I present face Seth. Please let me know what you think.**

**Also, if you enjoyed these two pieces, I also have a Shield multi-chapter story up, along with an Ambreigns story on the way, so feel free to check those out as well.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Good Seth**

The Architect smiled as he left Triple H's office. To his displeasure, he'd nearly had to beg, but Hunter had finally given him what he'd wanted—the final piece to his plan—Ambrose in The Money in the Bank ladder match.

Seth had to admit, it'd been a hard road thus far, especially after turning his back on his brothers. Soon though, it would all be worth it. They'd welcome him back with open arms once they finally looked past their anger and hurt–once they'd finally realized the true strategic brilliance that was Rollins' master plan.

Surprisingly, it'd been easy to get the plan to come together. After The Shield made a clean sweep at Payback, Seth felt that there was only one last important thing missing from the group's list of accomplishments: holding the world heavyweight championship belts. Now that The Shield had destroyed everyone they'd set their sights on in the company, Seth had decided that now was the most opportune time to capture the most coveted belts of all. However, he also knew that as they stood, hated by The Authority, none of the three would make it to see a ladder match at The Money in the Bank pay-per-view because Triple H would do everything in his power to keep the three men he hated most, from getting anywhere near the belts or the contract. Therefore, Rollins had to take matters into his own hands to get the results he wanted.

Obviously, the hardest part of the plan was step one: betrayal. Rollins prided himself on being The Architect, on being able to get things done in order to advance a plan. However, he'd miscalculated. He'd miscalculated how much it would rip him apart inside to stab two men in the back who he actually felt akin to. He'd miscalculated how highly these men held him in their best regards, and how much they'd want revenge for betraying that familial trust.

After the hard part, it only took a little time, and a few victories, to gain Triple H's much needed trust. Roman made the plan even easier by getting himself into the championship ladder match. Dean though, he'd been tricky to work into the plan. Roman had taken his angry energy from Seth's betray and re-channeled it into winning gold. Dean, on the other hand, had taken Seth's treachery much more personally; he'd made it his mission to make Seth's life a living hell for as long as possible. So far, Rollins reflected, Dean had kept his word. Thus, Rollins decided, if Dean wasn't going to work to get himself into the match, Seth would just have to do it for him by convincing Triple H to let the Lunatic Fringe enter the match as well.

Seth's plan might be more complicated than he'd like to admit, but his goal was simple: get the gold. Not for himself however. The first half of his overall goal came in the form of Dean winning the contract in The Money in the Bank ladder match. The second half rested on Roman winning the belts in his own ladder match. Seth could help control Dean's match to ensure that his brother came out victorious, but he had to trust in Reign's strength to bring his second goal to fruition. If either Ambrose or Reigns failed, Rollins was _so_ screwed. He had no backup plan. On the other hand though, if things went well, The Shield would bring WWE crashing down to its knees. Dean would hold the contract for the gold, and Roman would hold the gold itself. When Seth could finally reveal that this was his plan all along, his plan to incapacitate the Authority once and for all so that The Shield could truly run the yard, maybe then his brothers would see his true intentions. Maybe then they could see past the chair shots and venomous words. Either way, there was no going back for Seth.

Therefore, with everything set in place, all he had to do was insure everything happened as expected, and the night after the pay-per-view, on Raw, he'd not only have his brother's back, but he'd also be able to boast pulling one over on the Cerebral Assassin himself, proving that when it came to plans, Rollins really couldn't be matched.


End file.
